All Of Me
by jayjayzek
Summary: Can she continue to be selfless and watch the love of her life with another woman? A one-shot. Slight OOC.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** September 5, 2018

* * *

"Will you marry me, So Yi Jeong?"

She was on one knee with hands extending to him. In her palms was a small bowl made of clay and in it was a ring made of colorful rubber bands.

Yi Jeong laughed out loud at the proposal.

"You are crazy, Chu Ga Eul."

"Yah! Who are you calling crazy?" She then tsk-ed and pouted yet still held the bowl up but he continued to laugh.

"You are the one who asked for my help." She stood up and placed the bowl on the table. She then sat on the couch and he came to sit next to her, their thighs brushing and shoulders, touching.

"But not for a marriage and that's so common. Everybody does that." He rolled his eyes. "I want the proposal to be unique, none that people have done. You're the teacher here. You should be able to come up with something more creative." He then nudged her shoulder earning a glare from the said girl.

"Yah! Aren't you the artist? So Yi Jeong, Potter Prodigy of South Korea. You are the one who should be the creative one," as she nudged him back.

"But you're a girl. Surely you want something different and special for these things."

"Well of course I do but I'm not her. I don't know what she likes. I only met her two months ago, remember? And like what? Three times only? You're the one with her. What does she like?"

His face immediately lit up and a smile spread wide. He took her hand and reached for the rubber band 'ring' and slid it into her ring finger, surprising her.

"This one is for you. My first Mujigae Loom ring. Thanks for introducing it and making me feel like a kid," and kissed the side of her head.

She just scowled at him for he did not answer her question.

Yes. It was she who taught him how to loom with the Mujigae Loom. She was trying to make a bracelet when he came to her apartment unannounced one day. She was going to introduce the looming lesson to her kindergarten children next week. He became interested and asked to learn.

But he came to her place with a different important request. One which shattered her already broken heart.

He was going to propose to his girl friend of four months to be his official girlfriend and had asked for Ga Eul's suggestions on how to do so.

* * *

Before he left for Sweden he made a promise that Ga Eul would be the first person who he would seek when he came back home, that was if she had not found a soulmate. She had held on to the promise. How could she not when he was her soulmate?

Four years in Sweden and they kept in contact. Modern technology sure is a wonder. They exchanged stories about things happening in Sweden and South Korea, reported to each other their activities and so on. They grew closer and closer. They became best friends and even teased each other about finding their soulmates. But all she knew was that there was no one for him there and she had hoped that he would fulfill his promise at the kiln.

True.

He was a man of his words. He came straight to her workplace from the airport, surprising her and if not for the children, she would have fainted from elation.

He waited until the end of her class and offered to send her home before he had to go to a beach upon Jun Pyo's order.

During the car ride home, they could not stop smiling at each other. Four years of only online and digital communications and here they were, next to each other again. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of the chest. It did not stop pounding hard the moment she saw him in her class. She had missed him very, very much.

What proceeded after that day was beyond her imagination. They went out at least two times a week, whether with the others or even just between the two of them. The F3 and Jan Di often teased them and told them to just get together and officially be a couple but she just smiled. As much as she wanted it to be a reality, the issue had never been addressed seriously between them. They were comfortable with each other and even if she, once upon a time, braved herself to ask him for a date, she wished for him to be the one who asks.

She thought that he was just waiting for the right time.

 **Two months ago.**

"Yoboseoyo, Ga Eul-yang."

"Yoboseoyo, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Hey, are you free this evening?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"I'll pick you up at your apartment at 5."

"Why?"

"Aish, Ga Eul-yang. You ask a lot of questions."

She giggled at his complaint. She knew it drove him crazy. "I'm a teacher, remember? Of course, I do."

"Just wait there. Can you do that?"

"Alright. Alright. Should I wear something nice? I don't want it to be like last time when you took me to that fancy restaurant and I was in my jeans and t-shirt." It was a surprise birthday party for her.

"Anything you wear is fine. You always look beautiful in whatever you wear, Ga Eul-yang."

She knew that he couldn't see her yet she still blushed at his compliment. Her heart raced faster.

"I'll see you then, Sunbae."

"Until then, Ga Eul-yang."

Exactly at 5, her doorbell rang. She quickly rushed to open it and almost fainted. He looked so much handsome in his casual t-shirt and blue jeans, not that he was never handsome, to begin with. As always, he took her breath away but she had to pretend that she was not affected. A gentleman he was, he offered his arm for her to link with and led her to his car. He even opened the door for her and later helped her with the seatbelt.

Turning a little to his direction, "Where are we going?"

"Oh, somewhere." He turned and gave her a wide smile while bringing a hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, making her cheeks blushed in an instant.

"You're acting weird, Sunbae." But he just laughed.

"I can't wait to see your reaction."

"What is it, Sunbae? Now you're making me anxious and nervous." Was this that time? The moment that she had been waiting for?

"Be patient, my Ga Eul-yang."

About thirty minutes later, they arrived at a restaurant though not as fancy as the one before. He took her hand and led her in, stopping at the counter to ask something. The staff then led them to an empty table near the window.

They ordered some drinks first.

"Wow, Yi Jeong Sunbae. What's the occasion?" Though inside her heart was pumping hard.

"You'll see." A smile never left him.

"This place is so cool, Sunbae. How did you find it?"

"I had a business lunch two months ago. The client suggested this place."

"I see. Is the food good?"

"You'll love them."

"Wonderful. I can't wait to see the menu."

They then chatted as usual while enjoying their drinks. She wondered when they were going to order for the food.

Yi Jeong's cell phone then rang and he quickly answered with a bright grin that she had never seen before.

About a minute after, he suddenly stood up surprising her.

"Hi, we've been waiting for you."

She could not believe her eyes.

Yi Jeong had pulled a gorgeous tall lady into a hug and gave her a not so quick kiss on the lips.

"Ga Eul-yang, this is Kim Ji-Woo."

She almost stumbled when getting to stand up and offered a handshake.

"I… I'm Chu Ga Eul."

"Nice to meet you. At last, I get to put a face to the name. Jeongie never stops talking about you, his best girl friend."

She felt like a lighting had struck her being, twice. One for Kim Ji-Woo's endearment for Yi Jeong and another for the fact that it was confirmed that he only considered her his best girl friend. She forced the tears to stay in their dam and smiled at the lady.

Yi Jeong was smiling widely. Ga Eul's reaction was what he had expected: surprised.

He then pulled out a chair for Kim Ji-Woo.

Ga Eul gave Yi Jeong a questioning look.

"How… how did you two meet? I've never heard of you before, no offense."

"That's alright, Ga Eul-shii. We wanted to keep this as a secret until we're sure about what we are." Kim Ji-Woo smiled as she glanced at the still smiling Yi Jeong.

"And now the two of you are?" Ga Eul wanted to whack herself for asking the dreaded question.

"I'm sure you can tell," replied the lady.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?" Ga Eul turned to the man.

"Right. I owe you an explanation, Ga Eul-yang."

 _Of course, you do._

"Jeongie, should we order first? I'm hungry. You know my favorites." Kim Ji-Woo leaned closer to Yi Jeong and lightly massaged his arms.

"Sure. Let's order first."

He then called the waiter for the menu.

A waiter came and handed the menu to the three of them but only Ga Eul and Yi Jeong browsed through. Even if most of the food was her favorites, Ga Eul's appetite had run away the moment Yi Jeong kissed Kim Ji-Woo.

"Anything for you, Ga Eul-yang?"

"Just mushroom soup and bread, please." Just to be respectful.

"Yah, Ga Eul-yang. That won't be enough. Never mind. I'll order for you. Your favorite."

Her eyes widened at his words but she could also notice a slight shift in Kim Ji-Woo's movement.

While waiting for the food to arrive, it was time to tell all.

"This is where we first met," Yi Jeong started.

"Remember when I told you that I was here for a business lunch?"

Ga Eul simply nodded.

"Well, I accidentally spilled my drink on you," said Kim Ji-Woo while laughing.

"Yes, you're right. You were such a clumsy girl."

"I apologized, we talked a bit and hit it off right away," recalled Kim Ji-Woo.

"Just like that?"

Ga Eul could not believe it. Was this her Yi Jeong Sunbae? Sure the old Casanova Yi Jeong would never turn down a beautiful girl but she thought that he had buried the title away since during his time in Sweden he always told her that he was not interested in any of the beauties there. Was he back to his old self? How could he easily 'fall' for this lady?

"Yes. Just like that." Kim Ji-Woo gave the girl across her a look, making Ga Eul uncomfortable. What was that?

"I know it's not easy to understand, Ga Eul-yang but with Ji-Woo, I feel different. It's like an attraction at first sight." Kim Ji-Woo then leaned her head against his shoulder, and Ga Eul lowered her gaze. The sight stung very much.

"And you've been going out and dating without any of us knowing?"

"Guilty of that. But like Ji-Woo said, we wanted to be sure of what we are and you are the first person that we're telling this to, Ga Eul-yang because you're my best girl friend."

She did not know whether to feel happy about that.

"And what are you two now? Girlfriend and boyfriend?"

The two smiled at each other.

"Not quite there yet but almost."

Ga Eul's jaw dropped. "What?"

The couple laughed at her reaction.

"I haven't officially asked Ji-Woo to be my girlfriend yet."

"But soon, I hope," added Kim Ji-Woo and kissed his cheeks.

Ga Eul wanted to dash out of the place.

The food finally arrived.

They continued to chat with Kim Ji-Woo doing most of the talking. She asked about Ga Eul's background and her work but Ga Eul somehow sensed that Kim Ji-Woo was judgmental about her job. Kim Ji-Woo also loved to talk about herself. She worked as a manager at a well-known beauty clinic owned by her family and spoke highly of her family. Too high, in Ga Eul's opinion.

Ga Eul wished that this dinner was over soon since she could not stand watching the two being lovey-dovey with each other. She could not believe that this was So Yi Jeong. This was a different So Yi Jeong that she had ever seen and she did not like it. What did Yi Jeong see in her?

Yet something about Kim Ji-Woo was bothering her.

"That was good food," said Kim Ji-Woo. "You are going to make me fat, Jeongie."

"That's the point. I don't want other men to take you away from me."

Ga Eul pretended that she did not hear it.

"So, I have to go. Can't stay for dessert. Ga Eul-shii, it's nice to meet you. Now I know why Yi Jeong likes you. You're a nice girl."

"It's nice to meet you, too." _Really?_ "Hey, that's me. Always the nice girl that everybody likes." The word like hurt a lot. It was like all she was able to be was liked and not loved. Why wasn't she enough to be loved by Yi Jeong?

Kim Ji-Woo then kissed Yi Jeong goodbye.

Dessert came not long after Kim Ji-Woo left.

"So, what do you think of her?" asked Yi Jeong while scooping some red velvet cake and offered to feed Ga Eul.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae." She was embarrassed by his action.

"It's not like we haven't done this before, Ga Eul-yang," while rolling his eyes.

Shyly, she took the bite, earning her a big grin.

"So?" He pressed again.

"I… she's beautiful and nice."

"That's all?"

"Well, what do you expect the answer is?" her voice was slightly raised.

"Ga Eul-yang?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so full and you keep feeding me. I think I have had enough food for tonight."

"But you always eat a lot."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…"

"Seriously, Ga Eul-yang. What do you think of her? I really need to know. Your opinion and approval are very important to me."

 _Then why wait until today to tell me? Why not after you first met her?_

She really wanted to ask him that.

"Like I said. She's beautiful and nice. Talkative too. I can't give more since this is the first time I met her."

"I really, really like her, Ga Eul-yang."

 _Kill me._

"I want you to like her, Ga Eul-yang. I do."

 _Kill me again, why don't you?_

"Why do you like her?"

"She's nice, funny, kind and smart. She cares for me."

 _But you also said that I'm all those, Yi Jeong Sunbae. I care for you more. I love you, Yi Jeong Sunbae. Why can't you choose me?_

"Are you happy with her?"

"I am." An instant reply.

Ga Eul closed her eyes as she coaxed the tears from betraying.

"If you're happy then I'm happy. That's all that matters to me."

"Thanks, Ga Eul-yang. You're the best." He then took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"But the moment she hurt you, she's going to get it from me."

"Yes, Mom."

"Sunbae. I'm serious."

"I know but she's not. I know it."

She could only nod.

* * *

Since then, she met Kim Ji-Won two more times. However, with each time, she could not help but felt more uncomfortable with the lady and could feel that Yi Jeong's lady friend did not like her much. She would interrupt Yi Jeong every time he said something good about Ga Eul or when he was in close proximity with Ga Eul. Was she jealous of Ga Eul?

Yi Jeong had also introduced Kim Ji-Won to the F3 and Jan Di, much to their surprises and shocks, especially for Jan Di. Immediately, Jan Di eyed Ga Eul for her reaction and knew that Ga Eul was heartbroken.

 **That day when Yi Jeong introduced Kim Ji-Woo to the gang**

"Ga Eul, how are you feeling?" They were in the F4 lounge's vast bathroom.

"I'm good." But Jan Di knew that her best friend was faking a smile and trying to put up a strong front.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jan Di. Why should I not?"

"Ga Eul. I know you since kindergarten, OK? Don't lie to me."

And the girl's tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh, Ga Eul. I'm so sorry. It must be hard for you," as she embraced the crying girl tightly.

"What should I do, Jan Di? I love him very much. Why can't he see that? Why can't I be enough for him? Tell me what I'm lacking that he won't love me back?"

"Shhh. Shhh. You're not lacking anything, Ga Eul. Believe me. It's him who is blind."

"He's so happy with her. I… I can't tell him my feeling for him now. It's not right. It's too late, now."

"But he needs to know too, Ga Eul."

"What if he hates me after that? What if he thinks that I'm ruining our friendship by telling him? I don't want to lose him, Jan Di."

"Be brave, Ga Eul. Tell him. It doesn't matter what happens afterward. If he really loves you even as a friend, then he shouldn't hate you."

"I'm afraid."

"Wasn't it you who told me what Eun Jae Unnie said? Do your best so that there are no regrets?"

Ga Eul did not answer. Maybe it was time for her to again be brave and do her all.

"O…OK…"

"Now let's wash your face and go out there. We don't want them to get suspicious and worried when they see you, especially Ji Hoo Sunbae and Woo Bin Sunbae. Those two are way too observant and sensitive."

They then went out and joined the rest. Obviously, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin gave Ga Eul a raised eyebrow but she just smiled at them and acted like everything was fine.

"Hey, where did you go?" Yi Jeong stood next to her at the bar. She was pouring pineapple juice into a glass.

"Want one?"

"No, thanks. You haven't answered my question."

"Just to the bathroom," and sipped the juice.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"Where's your lady?"

"It's Ji-Woo and she already left. Her brother came to pick her up. Something about some family matters."

"Oh? Why didn't you send her back? I thought she came with you?"

"I wanted to but she insisted that I stay and told me to send you home."

 _Yeah, how thoughtful of her._

"I'm a big girl and I can get my own ride back, Yi Jeong."

"Ga Eul."

He turned her around to face him.

"Are you mad at me?" There was a worry in his face.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me? You've been avoiding me since I arrived."

"No, I'm not. I just don't want to take away the attention from you and Ji-Woo-shii. It's a big moment for both of you. The first time she's introduced to the group."

"Ga Eul…" he was getting frustrated. Ga Eul had not been the same since the day he introduced her to Ji-Woo.

"I'm tired, Sunbae." She carefully lifted his hands from her shoulders and sat on the high stool looking away with Yi Jeong looking at her with his hands now in his hair.

Meanwhile, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were watching the interaction between the two of them with great interest and worry. It was the first time that they sensed the tension between the two.

Yi Jeong was really good at keeping his relationship with Kim Ji-Won a secret. All these time they thought that Yi Jeong was going to admit his feelings for Ga Eul. They knew that the two was as close as two peas in a pod and was sure that Yi Jeong loved Ga Eul like a man loved a woman. Looked like they were wrong.

Kim Ji-Woo seemed like a nice lady and came from a good family. Although, Ji Hoo still had some reservations. Jun Pyo, on the other hand, was quite blunt in asking Kim Ji-Woo if she wanted to marry Yi Jeong the ex-Casanova, much to the shock of the lady. However, before she could answer, Yi Jeong had scolded Jun Pyo for asking such. As for Jan Di, she kept her conversations to formal questions about family and work. It was Woo Bin who tried to make Kim Ji-Woo at home with his easy-going chats and jokes.

They could see that Yi Jeong was happy with Kim Ji-Won and there was nothing that they wanted but to see him happy. But now, it was Ga Eul who was not happy. The F2 decided that they will monitor the situation and intervene when needed.

 **Two days later**

Ga Eul opened the door when the bell rang non-stop.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

And he entered before she could close it.

"What are you doing here?" She was in an off the shoulder pink blouse and a short white short.

"I need to speak to you. No. You need to speak to me."

"What?"

"You heard me," and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the couch and sat.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae. At least let me change first." She was still standing.

Only then that he realized her state of dress and gulped.

"No. You're beautiful."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…"

"Ga Eul-yang."

"Why are you here, Sunbae? Don't you have someone waiting for you?" Her voice was cold.

"You need to talk to me, Ga Eul-yang."

"Am I not talking to you now?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny, Ga Eul-yang. You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

He then sighed and leaned back.

"Aaarrrrkkkk."

He had pulled her down on his laps and entrapped her waist in his arms.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae! Let me go!"

"No! Not until we settle this between us."

"What is there to settle? You are crazy."

"You. You're driving me crazy, Ga Eul-yang."

"Excuse me?"

"Why didn't you reply to my texts, messages, and calls? I miss my best friend."

Her heart ached for the thousandth of times since the day he introduced Kim Ji-Woo.

"I'm busy."

"And I'm busy too."

"Please, Sunbae. Let me go."

"No. Aren't you listening? Not until we settle this."

"What? Nothing's going on. I've just been busy. That's all."

"Liar!"

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

It was the first time that he had called her a liar and he was not joking or teasing her.

"Are you mad at me?"

In an instant, "No."

"Are you mad that I'm with Ji-Woo?"

Her eyes widened and she stuttered, "Why… why should I?"

"So you are mad that I'm with Ji-Woo?"

"No, I'm not."

"Don't lie to me, Ga Eul-yang."

But she just kept quiet.

"Are you jealous of Ji-Woo?"

"N… No."

But he just smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae!"

"I knew it. You are jealous of her."

She tried to escape from his arms but he tightened more. Her heart pounded wildly and her tears threatened to fall. Why was she too weak in front of him? And what was he doing to her? It was not the first time that she had sat on his laps but now, the warmth of his body is wreaking havoc in her being and she hated the feeling since she knew that he did not love her like how she loved him. Why did he continue to break her heart with his actions? Did he not know?

"There's nothing to be jealous of, Ga Eul-yang. I need you in my life. I can't stand not talking to you even for one day. Please, stop torturing me. Even if there's Ji-Woo now, I still love you. You'll always be my number one girl. You're my best friend."

And the tear dam burst.

"Hey, hey, why are you crying?"

He brushed her hairs to the back of her ears and cupped her cheeks and thumbed away the tears. He then kissed her eyelids, the tip of her nose and cheeks.

"Are you afraid that I'll forget about you? I promise I will never, Ga Eul-yang," and kissed her forehead.

"Please, say something. I miss your voice. I miss you scolding me."

And she giggled while still crying.

Should she tell him her true feelings for him now? But she was afraid that he would hate her for ruining what they had now. Jan Di's words came to her. _Time to be brave, Ga Eul._

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

"Yes, Ga Eul-yang."

Dark brown eyes met deep black ones.

"I… I…"

His phone suddenly rang, making the both of them jumped a little.

"Sorry, I have to take this."

And she sighed heavily.

"OK. I'll be there soon. Bye, Ji-Woo."

There went her almost confession out of the window.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Ji-Woo needs a hand with shopping."

Ga Eul tired the hardest not to roll her eyes.

"We'll continue this later, OK?" and kissed her cheeks.

She then stood up from his laps and walked him to the door.

"I love you, Ga Eul-yang."

"I love you too, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

* * *

But her confession never came. There was never a good or alone time to do so. With time, Ga Eul witnessed how Yi Jeong became closer to Ji-Woo and spent less time with her. How many nights did she cry herself to sleep? How many times did he cancel out on her? It was unbearable but she had to endure. She knew that she was being a coward and it was not her character but she just could not bring herself to confess now.

And here they were now. In her apartment, with him where he had asked her how to propose Kim Ji-Woo to be his official girlfriend.

She had to pretend that she was happy for him. She knew that she was being untrue to herself and she hated herself for it but he seemed so happy.

"Ga Eul-yang."

His call brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Sunbae."

"Are you happy for me?"

 _It is so unfair for you to ask, Sunbae._

"Why wouldn't I be?" _Tell him the truth, Ga Eul._

"I can't believe that this is happening."

"Me neither," a whisper.

"Come to think of it. I think I'll just ask her without the fancy schmancy proposal."

"Whichever best way for you, Sunbae." Her voice was low.

His finger hooked under her chin as he turned her head to face him. And that smile. Oh, how she loved that genuine lovely smile of his. But he was not hers. Her heart crumbled again.

"Thank you for supporting me and being my bestest friend, Ga Eul-yang."

"Sunbae, there's no such thing as bestest but thank you for having me as your bestest friend, Sunbae."

"You know what?"

"What, Sunbae?"

"I think you'll have to come with me when I propose."

 _Why don't you just kill me, Sunbae? It's easier that way._

"Sunbae, I don't think she'll like that. It's supposed to be a special moment for the two of you."

"But you are also special for me. I want to share this moment with you too."

"Sunbae! You are crazy, do you know? If I was her, I don't want anyone else to be there. It should only be you and me."

Both immediately stiffened at her words, with him looking deep into her eyes.

"I… I mean I'd want to be alone with the guy for special moments like that."

"Do you have a guy that I don't know of?" There was jealousy in his tone.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're making fun of me, Sunbae. You hog all of my time that I don't have the time to find a guy to be my boyfriend."

He then took her hand and lifted it up. They both looked at the rubber band ring on her finger and he then kissed it, sending shivers and warmth all over her being.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"I hope you'll find someone who will love you more than I love you, Ga Eul-yang."

"Sunbae…" her eyes glistened as she looked into his.

"I want you to be happy, Ga Eul-yang."

 _Only you can make me happy, Yi Jeong Sunbae._

"I am happy…"

"Hey, why are you crying? You cry so easily, Ga Eul-yang. Didn't I say women who cry thought they are beautiful but they aren't? You don't look beautiful when you cry, Ga Eul-yang."

He was trying to cheer her up.

"You look beautiful when you laugh and are happy."

"Sunbae, I'm sorry but I can't be there when you propose. It's not appropriate. I'm sorry."

"I understand."

He then hugged her and kissed the side of her head.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes, please. If you make that delicious pumpkin soup of yours."

"OK, I think I have the ingredients. Will you help?"

"Sure."

Dinner was spent like their old times, with teases, banters and laughter. This was a night that Ga Eul would cherish in her life.

* * *

The F3 and Jan Di had mixed feelings about this. Ji Hoo and Jan Di thought that it was too soon while Jun Pyo and Woo Bin said that they would support him if it made him happy.

Today would be the day.

The two was at one of Shinhwa's high-end restaurants at one of Shinhwa Hotels. Kim Ji-Woo had no clue that Yi Jeong was going to propose but she had a few times asked him about the prospect of them being together for the long run. So Yi Jeong thought that today would be the best day to surprise her with the proposal.

They were waiting for the food to arrive when suddenly a man came up to their table.

"Ji-Woo. I've finally found you."

Shocked, "Yun-Hyeong? What are you doing here?"

Yi Jeong looked at the two, puzzled.

"Excuse me, you're interrupting a private dinner," said Yi Jeong.

"So he's the next one, huh?" smirked the man.

"Yun-Hyeong!" Kim Ji-Woo looked around them, feared if the other customers were looking.

"Excuse me?" Yi Jeong's patience was getting thinner.

Kim Ji-Woo then stood up.

"Let's go talk outside, Yun-Hyeong."

"Ji-Woo, who is this?" He was already standing up as well. He didn't care that people were watching. This guy came out of nowhere and interrupted his dinner and plan.

"No! I want him to know the truth about you."

"Yun-Hyeong! Please, don't." Kim Ji-Woo tried to take Yun-Hyeong's hand so that she could get him out of the restaurant but he refused and approached Yi Jeong.

"Truth? What truth? Ji-Woo? Who is this?"

"Yi Jeong, he's just an old friend and not in his right mind. He's leaving."

"No, I'm not."

"Excuse me, Sir. Please leave the premise. You're disturbing the people here." The manager had come when he heard the commotion.

"I'm sorry. He's leaving soon," answered Kim Ji-Woo while pushing Yun-Hyeong away.

"Ji-Woo?" Yi Jeong was now curious.

"I'm sorry. Please cancel our order and put the tab on me," and followed the two to the door.

"Ji-Woo? Talk to me," demanded Yi Jeong while she continued to push Yun-Hyeong out.

"Are you crazy?" screamed the fuming lady to the intruder when they got outside.

"It's you who are crazy!" He screamed back.

"Hey! I'm right here. What's going on? Who are you? She's with me! Don't scream at her if you don't want that face of yours to still be intact."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Yes, of course, she's with you. After she took all my money, leaving me bankrupt and dumped me. She's a gold digger, jumping from one rich man to another."

"Yun-Hyeong!"

"What?"

"Jeongie, don't believe him. He's lying. He's just mad that I refused to be his girlfriend. He was my classmate at University."

"You lying bitch!"

"Watch your language, Mister!" Yi Jeong's face had reddened, not only from the cold air but also from the fury of a stranger calling his girl a bitch.

"Guess what? You're number five."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, number five. F.I.V.E. Five."

"Yun-Hyeong. Go away, you bastard!"

Yi Jeong had never heard of Ji-Woo using a curse word.

"Jeongie, he's crazy and talking crap. He's just sour that I don't want to be his girlfriend."

"I guess you really did hit the jackpot this time, Ji-Woo. Wow. One of the F4 of South Korea. Our own potter prodigy. Well done. After him, who would it be? Song Woo Bin? Yoon Ji Hoo? Gu Jun Pyo?"

"I'm going to call the police if you don't leave, Yun-Hyeong," warned Ji-Woo while Yi Jeong was dumbfounded.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll leave but not until he knows all the truths."

"I'm warning you!"

"Ji-Woo. Let him speak!"

"Jeongie? You can't possibly trust him. You don't know him and people are watching, Jeongie."

"I don't care! There must be a reason why he's here and I want to know about it." He was eerily calm now that Kim Ji-Woo started to shake in fear.

"Fine, trust him if you want but know that he's lying. I'm leaving."

"Oh no, you aren't." Yi Jeong quickly grabbed her wrist, making her winced.

"Jeongie, you're hurting me. Let go."

"This is what we are going to do. I'm going to take a room here at Shinhwa Hotel and we are going to have a friendly chat. The three of us."

"No!" Cried Kim Ji-Woo.

"I've no problem with it. My, oh my. Are you scared now, Ji-Woo? Or should I call you Park Sun-Ok?"

Ji-Woo's eyes widened and so did Yi Jeong's.

"That's your real name?"

"I'm not sure about that. There are so many, you see."

"He's lying. You have to believe me, Jeongie. Why are you trusting him and not me? I'm your girlfriend."

"No. Not yet. I was going to propose tonight but I guess I'm going to hold that off and listen to his story first."

"What? Just like that? Jeongie. Please. Don't let him confuse you."

"Come on. Let's go inside," and he dragged her into the Hotel with Yun-Hyeong following close.

Yi Jeong did not know why he was willing to listen to this man's story about Ji-Woo but something about him and the way Ji-Woo was acting had arisen his curiosity.

After obtaining a card key for a room, they headed to the elevator when suddenly Ji-Woo screamed.

"YOU! CHU GA EUL! YOU'RE BEHIND THIS. YOU JEALOUS BITCH!"

Yi Jeong and Yun-Hyeong immediately turned to the direction that Ji-Woo was pointing. There near the piano in front of the reception counter was Ga Eul and a friend. Both girls were wide-eyed and shocked at the accusation and not to forget embarrassed at what Kim Ji-Woo had called her.

"Ji-Woo!" reprimanded Yi Jeong but she was already running towards Ga Eul and slapped her.

"Miss!" Ga Eul's friend instantly wrapped her hands around Ga Eul's shoulders as the stunned Ga Eul cupped her stung cheek. Tears were already rolling down.

"I knew it. I knew it all along. It's you. You are jealous of me and Yi Jeong. You want him for yourself and you have the nerve to seek for Yun-Hyeong and make Yi Jeong hate me!"

"Ji-Woo!" Yi Jeong and Yun-Hyeong had caught up. Yi Jeong's face was redder than before as he roughly pulled Kim Ji-Woo away before she could further harm Ga Eul.

"Jeongie. It's her. She's trying to break us up. She teamed up with Yun-Hyeong to break us up and make you hate me. Can't you see that she wants you?"

"Ji-Woo-shii. I don't know who this man is. I'm here to celebrate a friend's birthday."

"And I don't know who she is," Yun-Hyeong agreed.

"Mr. So?" The hotel manager had come.

"I'll handle this," said Yi Jeong.

"Yun-Hyeong, is it?"

The man nodded. "This is my card. Please email me everything about Miss Kim Ji-Woo or whatever her real name is. Whatever proof that you got if your allegations are true."

"OK."

"Ji-Woo. I thought you're the one for me. Looks like I've mistaken. You really fooled me. I'm so stupid. I should have done a background check on you but I was so taken by you that I've been blinded. Wow. You are so good at this game. I'm number five? Wow. How stupid of me."

Kim Ji-Woo's face was also red. She could not believe that this was happening. She thought that she was getting close to be Yi Jeong's girlfriend and marry him. She had had her eyes on him since he came back from Sweden and had planned well, so she thought. The incident at the restaurant when she accidentally spilled her drink on her was not an accident. It was luck on her side that he was there when she was also having a drink during her break time, and things went well according to her plan until tonight.

"You're wrong about me, Jeongie."

"Don't call me Jeongie!"

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…" Ga Eul had approached him to calm him down and he automatically put his arm around her waist. He then looked at her with a sorry and regret expression.

"Jeongie!"

"I said don't call me Jeongie. Listen here and read my lips. We. Are. Over. Got that? I don't want to see your face anymore."

"Noooo! You can't do this to me. I love you. I love you."

"Please leave the premise immediately. I'm not going to press any charges here but I don't know about him," as he pointed to Yun-Hyeong.

"No! No! Yun-Hyeong, please help me. For old times' sake. Help me."

"Not anymore."

"Security, get her out of the hotel," ordered the Hotel Manager.

"Thanks for opening my eyes, Yun-Hyeong-shii and saving me from her," and offered him a handshake.

"I happened to see you and her going into the restaurant. I've been searching for her since she left me. I don't want other people to be her victims. She's a slick con artist. I assure you that she's going to get her punishment."

"Thanks, again. Call me if you need any help."

"Alright. Thanks."

After Yun-Hyeong left, Yi Jeong turned to Ga Eul.

"Sunbae, I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be. I'm glad that it happened. Now I know who she is."

"You're supposed to be happy, Sunbae."

He just sighed but she could see the frustration and sadness in his eyes. It must be devastating to find the person that you trusted and liked turned out to be a con artist and took advantage of your feelings.

"Ga Eul, do you still want to go to the party?" asked her friend.

"Oh, Sunbae. This is Go-Eun, my friend. Go-Eun, this is Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Hello. Nice to meet you," as he offered his hand.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, too," she accepted with a shy smile.

"Hey, if you don't want to, I understand. Don't worry. I'll tell them something came up."

"Will you be alright, Go-Eun?"

"Yeah, I'll ask one of the girls to give me a ride home. Now you go home and rest."

"Thanks, Go-Eun. Tell me how it goes?"

"Sure, tomorrow."

The two girls then hugged and said goodbye.

"Ga Eul-yang. Let's get you home."

The ride home was quiet. Each was in his and her own thoughts about what happened tonight. Each was shocked at the unfolding event, especially for Yi Jeong. His heart ached like the time when Eun Jae left him. He had come to like Ji-Woo and wanted to take their relationship to the next level and be happy with her. Unfortunately, happiness had deserted him, again.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at her place.

"Sunbae, please come in. I don't want you to be alone tonight."

"I… I…"

"Please, Sunbae. I know you. You can't be alone now. Not in this state. We don't have to talk if you don't want to."

She knew that if he went back, he would drown himself in alcohol. So Yi Jeong and alcohol were never a good combination.

"OK."

He then parked the car in front and followed her inside.

"I'll make some tea." She knew that a good hot tea would calm him down.

"Do you want to change your clothes?"

He had insisted on leaving some of his t-shirts, pants, and boxers there. Just in case he needed to crash in, so he told her a year ago.

"That'll be good too, Ga Eul-yang."

"You know where to find them."

And he went to her room and opened the box in her closet where she kept them. After he had changed, he came out to the living room to find a hot mug of tea already on the table.

"Ga Eul-yang."

"Yes, Sunbae." She was about to go change.

"Can you stay here with me?"

"Alright, Sunbae."

Once she sat down on the couch, he pulled her in his arms and caressed her cheek. The one that Kim Ji-Woo had slapped. She winced a little.

"Does it hurt?"

She nodded. "A little. It'll go away."

"I'm sorry for what she did to you. You don't deserve this," as he continued to gently caress the slightly red cheek.

"You didn't know that this will happen."

He then kissed the cheek. "So that it heals faster," and he laughed.

But she knew what he was feeling inside. Her heart went out to him. She understood the feeling. Betrayal, shock, devastation, hurt and many more. It was a big blow to him and he was going to take a long time to heal. However, she vowed that she would always be here with him all the way.

"Ga Eul-yang, can I sleep in your bed?"

"Oh... OK, Sunbae but drink your tea first, Sunbae."

"Yes, mother," as he smiled and finished his tea.

They were now inside her bedroom.

"Your toothbrush is in there," she pointed to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep outside." She now held a pillow and a soft pink blanket.

"Why?"

"Because you're sleeping on the bed."

"Can you sleep here with me? On the bed?"

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?" Her heart started to drum heavily.

"I… I just don't want to be alone."

"But I'll be just outside, Sunbae."

"But I need you, Ga Eul-yang."

He looked so vulnerable, lost, tired and sad that Ga Eul's heart broke. Tonight's event had surely affected him very much.

"I won't do anything to you, Ga Eul-yang. You know me. I just need you with me."

"Alright, Sunbae," and she put the pillow and blanket back on the bed. "I need to use the bathroom for a while."

"OK, Ga Eul-yang."

When she came out of the bathroom, he was already under the blanket with his head on his left arm and eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Hey."

He turned to look at her and smiled although the smile did not quite reach his eyes. He then patted the bed and she climbed on. Fortunately, her bed was a queen-sized.

He then offered his arm for her to act as a pillow and he immediately pulled her closer. Her hand rested over his waist and she snuggled in.

"Go to sleep, Yi Jeong Sunbae. It's been a long night. We'll talk about this tomorrow or whenever you are ready."

"Good night, Ga Eul-yang," and he kissed her forehead.

But he could not sleep. His mind kept going to the event earlier. He thought about Kim Ji-Woo and their times together. Each memory brought pain and sting to his heart. How could she do this to him? And he hated himself for easily falling for her.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?" A drop of water fell on her cheek. He did not realize that tears had fallen. He had not cried because of a girl since that day on the rooftop when Ga Eul showed him Eun Jae's message.

"Ga Eul-yang?"

She leaned up and wiped away his tears.

"I'm so sorry for what happened. What can I do to help ease your pain, Sunbae?"

"Just be here with me. Just be in my arms."

And she laid down again and placed her arm over his chest, his heart to be exact.

 _I love you, Yi Jeong Sunbae. I will help you back to your happy days._

* * *

The alarm blaring woke her up and she felt so warm that she did not want to leave the bed.

"Good morning, Ga Eul-yang."

Her eyes flew opened and dark orbs and a smile greeted her.

"Good morning, Sunbae."

He then kissed her forehead.

Memories of last night came to mind.

"How are you feeling today, Sunbae?"

His smile faltered and his eyes turned sad.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"Don't be, Ga Eul-yang. I think I'm alright."

 _Are you, Sunbae?_

"Have you been up long?"

"About half an hour."

"Sunbae, why didn't you wake me up? Your arm must be numb." She had slept on his arm.

"That's alright, Ga Eul-yang. I love watching you sleep. You look serene and peaceful."

Her cheeks instantly blushed.

"Do you want breakfast before going home?"

"Can I stay here today? I don't feel like going home." Fortunately, it was Sunday.

"You know you can, Sunbae."

"Where are you going?" He asked when she tried to get up.

He tightened his hold on her.

"To make breakfast."

"Can we just stay in bed for a little while? And it's still very early."

"OK."

And he pulled her closer.

They stayed silent, feeling each other's breathing and heaving chests. It was comfortable, for both of them.

Not long after, she felt that his hold had loosened and tilted her head to look at him. He had fallen asleep again. She wondered how much sleep he was able to get last night.

She used the time to really look at him. He was beautiful. Long eyelashes, eyebrows neatly trimmed and nose perfectly pointed. He had the most flawless skin on any man that she knew. His lips were red and not too thin, not too thick. Everything about his face was perfect.

He was once a broken soul because of his family. During one of their chats, while he was in Sweden, he had bared all of his soul to her. Telling her everything that had happened within his house, about his family. He told her how he became the Casanova of South Korea. He also told her about Eun Jae and the F3. Ga Eul was truly grateful that the F3 was there for him and now, she wanted to be here for him, forever, if he ever let her.

With a shaking hand, she carefully traced his bang. His hair was jet black and silky. She had always admired how he kept himself well groomed. Next, her finger feathered on his eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, the pointed nose itself and his lips. His warm breath sent shivers all over her body. Her eyes stopped at his lips. Those sinful lips that always felt soft whenever he kissed her cheeks, forehead, and nose.

She inwardly sighed. He was so near yet so far. Would he ever love her like how she loved him?

A little while later, she felt the need for the bathroom and slowly, carefully lifted his arm and climbed off the bed. She quickly rushed to the bathroom.

"Ga Eul-yang? Where are you?" There was panic in his voice.

"In here, Sunbae." She cried from the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute."

He was still on the bed, eyes focused on the bathroom when she walked out.

"What's wrong, Sunbae?" as she sat at the edge of the bed, facing him.

"I thought you left."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sunbae. Go wash your face and I'll go make breakfast."

"Have you seen my phone?"

"Have you tried your pants?" She pointed to the said pants hanging on the chair next to the vanity table.

"Come out when you're ready, Sunbae," and headed to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later he entered the kitchen all cleaned up and looking fresh.

"Smells good in here."

"Tea? Are you up for some Western breakfast? I made pancakes, scrambled eggs and toasts."

"Yes, please and you know I love your cooking."

"Woo Bin Sunbae, Ji Hoo Sunbae, Jun Pyo Sunbae and Jan Di sent me messages asking about you. Did they send you some too?"

"Yes." He held up his phone. He had also received lots of messages and missed calls from Kim Ji-Woo but immediately deleted the messages and blocked her number.

"I'll reply later. What did you tell them?"

"That you're here with me. They're coming over later. In an hour."

"What?"

"Yes. This will be Jun Pyo Sunbae's first time coming here. Can you believe it?"

"But I don't want to see them, not yet."

"Do you want me to tell them not to come?"

He then sighed. "No. Jun Pyo will never listen anyway. You know him."

"Hmmm."

They then ate in silence, with occasional glances at each other.

After breakfast, Ga Eul went to take a shower whereas Yi Jeong mindlessly flipped the TV channels while waiting for the others to arrive.

Half an hour later, everybody was in Ga Eul's apartment. The apartment was small hence seemed to be crowded with everybody in. Yi Jeong made Ga Eul sat next to him.

"Yi Jeong, how are you, bro?" asked Woo Bin. They had heard and seen the videos on the Internet on what happened the night before.

"OK. I guess."

"We're sorry for what happened, Yi Jeong Sunbae," offered Jan Di.

"Well, it's good that it happened now than later," commented Jun Pyo.

"Jun Pyo," scolded Jan Di.

"No. He's right, Jan Di," Yi Jeong agreed. "Better now than later when it's too late."

"What's your plan now? Do you want to press charges?" asked Ji Hoo.

"No. I don't want more headaches. I'll let that guy do the charges."

"What about you, Ga Eul? The crazy woman slapped you," said Jan Di.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong and they nodded.

"I'm not pressing charges too."

"Why? She humiliated and hurt you."

"I'm sure she's going to get the punishment from the guy's charges and be in a lot of trouble already."

"I should have done a background check on her. I'm sorry that I didn't, Yi Jeong." Woo Bin felt guilty. Usually, he was the one who took the responsibility to make sure that his F3 brothers were safe.

"Don't blame yourself, Woo Bin. Nobody thought or guessed that this would happen."

"Are you really going to be alright, Yi Jeong? You liked her that you wanted to propose."

Ga Eul lowered her head and Yi Jeong took her hand and placed it on his lap while still holding it.

"I'm not going to lie. It hurt so much that I wanted to destroy something, anything, especially last night, but somehow, I don't know, somehow at the same time it feels like OK, it doesn't hurt that much. I don't know."

"Not making any sense, Yi Jeong," stated Jun Pyo.

Yi Jeong laughed softly. "Yes, I know. Not making any sense but that's how I feel. I am sad that I was the victim here and was lied to but at the same time, yes, like you said, thankful that it happened now than to regret later."

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin nodded.

"Wow. I'm surprised at myself. I think I'm going crazy," Yi Jeong further stated.

"Why?" asked Jun Pyo.

"Shouldn't I be angry and very sad? I mean the woman who I liked lied to me and planned to rob me."

"Ey?"

"Maybe because you have Ga Eul," suggested Ji Hoo.

Ga Eul's face went red while the rest, except for Woo Bin, looked at Ji Hoo, not really understanding what he meant but he just shrugged. However, Jan Di did notice that Yi Jeong never let Ga Eul's hand go. A small smile graced her face as an understanding sunk in yet it did not stop her from wishing that Yi Jeong would not hurt Ga Eul more.

"Aish, Ji Hoo. Of course, Yi Jeong has Ga Eul. They are best friends," commented Jun Pyo.

Ga Eul cringed inwardly. There were the words again: best friends. But they were really best friends, according to Yi Jeong. Her heart deflated again. But if best friends were the only relationship that Yi Jeong was willing to gift her, she would accept it for she did not want to lose him even if it hurt.

"I have to go." Jun Pyo was already standing. "Omma insisted that we have lunch together today. Come on, Jan Di. Let's go."

"Yah, I'm not your staff to order around," protested the girl.

"Yah. Are you picking up a fight with me?"

"You started it."

"Yi Jeong, we'll meet again soon, OK? You know we got your back. Ga Eul, please take a good care of him."

"Thanks, Jun Pyo."

"I will, Jun Pyo Sunbae."

"Ga Eul, I'll call you later." Jan Di gave Ga Eul a quick hug before Jun Pyo dragged her out of the apartment.

The four remaining people just shook their heads watching the two.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, Ji Hoo Sunbae, are you staying for lunch?"

"No, but thank you, Ga Eul. I have to be at the Su Am Centre," said Ji Hoo.

"And I need to meet my father at our club." Woo Bin was already up from the chair.

Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, and Ji Hoo stood up as well. The F3 man-hugged each other and the F2 gave Ga Eul a pat on her shoulder.

"Take care of this boy, Ga Eul," reminded Woo Bin.

"Yah! I'm not a boy," Yi Jeong protested while playfully punching Woo Bin's arm and all of them laughed heartily.

"Don't worry, Woo Bin Sunbae, Ji Hoo Sunbae. I'll make sure he doesn't miss his meals."

"Yi Jeong, when are you going back?"

Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul but she just smiled. Eyes not leaving her, he answered: "I'll go back when I go back."

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin held their smiles. Yi Jeong really needed to be with his best girl friend. They just hoped that he realized that he was in love with that best girl friend of his, soon.

"Alright. See you, Bro. Bye Ga Eul."

"Bye."

Yi Jeong spent the day at Ga Eul's apartment, watching TV and watching her prepared for tomorrow's lesson. They didn't talk much but he was comfortable. Her presence brought some kind of peacefulness for him, something that he never felt before, not that he had ever realized. It came to him that she was always there to support him even if he was being a jerk. The memory of last night somehow was slowly unburdening his mind and heart.

Later on, he helped her made dinner and afterward, headed home with a promise to see her after work.

Since that day, he made it a must to see her every day. If it was a weekday, he would come to pick her up after work and they would go out or eat in for dinner. If it was a weekend, they would go out at least to the mall.

He did not understand what was happening to him. Since that fateful night when he ended up sleeping in her bed, he felt the need to see her and hear her voice every day. He needed to feel her near. Sure they were best friends for a long time now but never did he feel this need. They never talked about that night with Kim Ji-Woo anymore. It was in the past and he wanted it kept in the past. All he knew now was to be with Ga Eul. Ga Eul was his present and a voice in his head and heart told him that he wanted her to be his future too.

* * *

"Hey, Woo Bin. Do you have a minute?"

"Yo, Bro. What's up?"

"I need to talk to someone."

"What about?"

"Can we meet up?"

"Your place or mine? Or elsewhere?"

"Mine, please."

"I'll be there in an hour. Got to finish up some business here first."

"OK. See you then."

True to his words, Woo Bin showed up an hour later.

"So, how are you, bro?" After he had seated himself on the sofa.

"I'm good, just been doing some thinking lately."

"Oh, what about?" and he popped a couple of peanuts in his mouth.

"I… I think I'm in love with Ga Eul."

Woo Bin's hand froze mid-air then a smile formed on his handsome face.

"It's about time, bro."

"What? Excuse me?"

"Yeah. You slowpoke."

"Yah! Who are you calling a slowpoke?"

"You."

"Ji Hoo and I knew a long time ago that you're in love with Ga Eul. It's you who are too stupid to realize your own feelings for her."

"Yah. I'm not stupid."

But Woo Bin just laughed out loud.

"So, how did you come to the conclusion?"

"My heart. It beats faster whenever I see her and am near her. It's like my days are not complete if I don't see her or if I don't hear her voice. I want her to move in with me just so I can see her anytime I want. I'm jealous of her male co-workers and I wanted to strangle those men who looked at her last weekend when we were at the Mall."

Woo Bin laughed louder.

"Bro, I'm being serious here and you are laughing?"

"Sorry. Go on. Continue."

"Just thinking of her makes my heart warm. Her laughs and giggles do things to me."

"Ooo.. what kind of things?" Woo Bin playfully wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yah!" Yi Jeong's cheeks flushed red.

"I read up on the Internet. These symptoms, they are signs of people in love."

Woo Bin slapped his forehead.

"You concluded that you love Ga Eul based on the Internet? Bro?"

"What?"

"Delete everything that you read from the Internet."

"What?"

"Come on. Do it."

"How do I do that? I can't undo what I've read."

"Oh, for the love of God. Just do it. Clear your mind. Take a deep breath."

The potter inhaled deeply.

"Now, slowly exhale."

And he did.

"Close your eyes."

Yi Jeong closed his.

"Picture a place where you wanted to visit the most."

Yi Jeong slowly nodded.

"What do you see?"

"Ga Eul. She's so beautiful and she's smiling at me."

Yi Jeong suddenly opened his eyes and clasped his mouth.

Woo Bin had a wide smile on his face.

"Yup. You are definitely in love with her. I asked what not who."

"What should I do?"

Woo Bin rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Yi Jeong?"

"What if she doesn't love me?"

"You'll never know until you tell her."

"Will she hate me if she doesn't love me?"

"You'll never know until you tell her."

"I don't want to lose her friendship."

"You'll never know until you tell her."

"What if she…"

"Bro! Go and tell her."

"You mean now?"

"No, you slowpoke. Yesterday."

"But she's at her parents' place. Her weekly visit."

"The better."

"What if her parents dislike me?"

"Bro, come on. How long have you been her best friend? Don't you think they would have blown your head off when they first knew about your friendship with her?"

"But…"

"So Yi Jeong. You better get your behind off that couch or I will drag you out myself."

"I'm nervous."

"You're So Yi Jeong. So Yi Jeong doesn't do nervous."

"But…"

"So Yi Jeong!"

"Aish. Alright. Alright. I'm going. Hey, don't forget to lock the door. Wish me luck."

"You are already lucky, Bro."

And Yi Jeong dashed out of the house leaving Woo Bin grinning widely. The Mafia Prince then pulled out his cell phone and texted Ji Hoo.

"He finally realizes he's in love with Ga Eul."

Sent.

"It's about time. If not, I'll do the honor of whacking that thick head of his."

Received.

"LOL!"

Sent.

"LOL!"

Received.

"So what is he going to do about it?"

Received.

"Already on his way to tell her. She's at her parents' place."

Sent.

"I hope they grill him good."

Received.

"I hope too."

Sent.

"LOL!"

Received.

"LOL!"

Sent.

"I'll see you later."

Sent.

"OK."

Received.

Woo Bin placed his feet on the coffee table and relaxed his head against the back of the sofa.

"You're finally going to get your happiness, Yi Jeong."

* * *

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

"I'll get it."

He heard her voice from the other side of the door. His heart was running 100 miles per hour.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae? What are you doing here?"

He had to refrain from telling her. No. Not now. It had to be in front of her parents.

"Hi, I wanted to see you and your parents."

"Oh, what's going on, Sunbae? Is everything alright?"

One of the things that he loved about her. Her caring nature.

"May I come in?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Sorry. I was too surprised to see you here. I thought you're coming to pick me up tomorrow. Come in."

"Who is it, Ga Eul?" It was her mother.

"It's Yi Jeong Sunbae, Omma."

"Well, let him in."

"Yes, Omma."

"Mr. Chu, Mrs. Chu." He politely bowed to the elders.

"Yi Jeong-shii. What a surprise." Her mother.

"I'm sorry to disturb your family time but this is important." He was going straight to the purpose of his surprise visit.

"What is it, Yi Jeong-shii?" Mr. Chu put down the newspaper that he was reading on the table.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, what's wrong?"

His heartbeat had accelerated like an F1 car.

He cleared his throat and smiled nervously.

Then, he bowed low to Mr. Chu. "Sir, I would like to ask for your permission to date your lovely daughter, Ga Eul and if she accepts, then I would like to ask for her hand in marriage, Sir."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

"Yi Jeong-shii?"

"Yi Jeong-shii?"

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, is this a joke?"

He kept in his position.

"No, Ga Eul. This is not a joke."

"Yi Jeong-shii. Please stand up," said Mr. Chu and he did.

"Mr. Chu, may I?" He gestured to the still stunned Ga Eul.

The old man nodded, giving the young man his permission. He knew that his daughter loved this man with all her heart. She might not tell him directly but from her stories and the way she looked at Yi Jeong, he knew.

Yi Jeong then approached Ga Eul and kneeled in front of her. Taking her delicate shaking hands in his, he smiled at her.

"Ga Eul. I've been so stupid and blind for so long."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae." She noticed that he had dropped her endearment yang.

"Let me finish, Ga Eul. I've been so stupid and blind for so long not to realize that you are the one for me. You are the one who I love. You are always there and here with me, for me, supporting me with all you got. I love you for your cuteness. I love you for your kindness. I love you for your smartness. I love you for your smart mouth. I love you for your beautiful heart. I love you for your selflessness. I love you for your generosity. I love you for your understanding. I love you for your thoughtfulness. I love you for who you are, Ga Eul."

She wiped the fallen tears only to be replaced by more.

"You are my best friend and I want to change that. No. I want to add to that. I want you to be my girlfriend and later my fiancée and at last, my wife. My beloved wife. If you take me. But if you don't love me like how I do you, I will not stop loving you and will work hard to make you love me. I've wasted years of our life being blind. I guess I was too comfortable with having you with me that I've mistaken it for a relationship of just best friends. I was so stupid about that. I'm sorry."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Chu Ga Eul, I love you with all my heart. You are the best thing that ever happens to me."

He wiped her tears away but they kept running down.

"Chu Ga Eul, will you accept this stupid best boy friend of yours to be your boyfriend?"

Mr. and Mrs. Chu held their breath.

After what seemed like forever, Ga Eul finally spoke.

"You really are stupid, So Yi Jeong."

His eyes widened and he wanted to say something.

"Stop. Let me finish. For a smart man you really are stupid, So Yi Jeong. But I don't blame you, not really. Your experience partly made you that. Do you know why I'm willing to be your best girl friend forever? Because I love you. I never stop loving you. So yes, I will accept the stupid best boy friend of mine to be my boyfriend. No. I will accept him to be my husband."

In an instant, Yi Jeong crashed his lips on hers and pulled her into his arms. The kiss was feverish at first then turned gentle and full of love. Years of bottled in love now released into the kiss. Oh, how he loved her soft sweet lips and she, his.

The elders cleared their throats, breaking the young couple from their heated kiss. Both cheeks were red from embarrassment for failing to remember that the elders were there.

"You still have to get our permission, Yi Jeong-shii," commanded Mr. Chu.

"Appa… Omma…"

Mr. Chu stood up, followed by his wife.

"We've watched for years of our daughter's love for you, Yi Jeong-shii. It hurts whenever she's sad because of you. She never tells us but we know. So many times we wanted to tell her to just forget you because you didn't see her like how she sees you but we know that love can't be forced and so does throwing out years of strong deep love. We wished that Ga Eul would just tell you her real true feelings but knowing her, we know that she wouldn't. For her, your happiness is far greater than hers."

Ga Eul could not stop crying and Yi Jeong held her tightly. He was also holding his tears. Touched by the elder's words.

"Now that you're here, we hope that you will not make her cry anymore, that you will be by her side and will love her more than she loves you. She deserves that."

"I will. I promise."

"We give you our permission Yi Jeong-shii," and Mr. Chu embraced the young man while Mrs. Chu hugged her daughter, both crying in each other's hair.

* * *

"Hi." He handed a bouquet of red roses to her.

"Hi, thank you. These are beautiful," as she smelled the flowers.

The moment she closed the door, his lips were on hers, pinning her to the door. His kiss turned her knees to jelly and her hands immediately went around his neck right after the bouquet dropped to the floor.

His kisses continued to each cheek and down along her long neck while inhaling her sweet scent, making her squirmed in pleasure.

"Yi Jeong…" her heart raced wildly and so was his.

"I've missed you, Ga Eul."

"I've missed you too." It was only this morning that they saw each other.

"Are you wearing this dress just to tease me?" He asked against her lips. His right hand was already scrunching the hem of the just-above-the-knee-length sundress while his left hand played with the top button of the dress.

She was becoming more breathless. "No?"

"Liar," and he bit her lower lip.

"Maybe?"

And he bit her upper lip.

"Yes?"

And he deepened the kiss.

"You're driving me crazy, woman."

"And you, me." Her hands were all over his upper body and hair.

In an instant he scooped her up and carried her to their vast bedroom, not forgetting to lock the door.

An hour later, both were on their sides facing each other, highly sated and in post-coital bliss. He gently caressed her cheek and she drew random patterns on his bare chest.

"I love you, Ga Eul."

"I love you too, Yi Jeong."

"I've told you this before and I'm going to say it again and again and again."

She placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love your beautiful mind, your beautiful soul, your beautiful heart, your beautiful body, your beautiful smiles, your beautiful crying face, your beautiful pouts, and scowls. I love your beautiful everything."

She smiled at his words.

"And I'll say it again and again and again, Mr. So Yi Jeong. You sound cheesy," and she giggled.

Oh, how he loved her giggles. "But you love me cheesy."

"Yes, I do. Always."

He leaned forward to place a kiss on her nose.

"I gave you all of me before, give you all of me now and will give you all of me forever. You are my everything, Ga Eul. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Ditto, Yi Jeong."

"Promise that you will be with me until the day we die?"

"I promise."

"I love you, Ga Eul."

"I love you too, Yi Jeong."

He moved closer and captured her lips once again but soon shifted on top of her as her hands went around his back and in his hair.

"Waaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaa!" the sound came from an audio monitor on their bedside table.

"Rain check?" asked Ga Eul.

He pecked her lips once again and laughed. "Rain check."

They then put on their robes and left the bedroom.

"Hi, little girl. Are you hungry?"

Yi Jeong picked up the little girl from her crib. She looked just like her mother.

"Awwww, baby. Omma's poor hungry baby."

The baby cried louder with the sound of her mother's voice.

Yi Jeong kissed the soft heaven smell of his daughter's cheeks and passed the little one to Ga Eul.

She then sat on the nursing chair next to the crib and immediately the baby fed on.

Yi Jeong had a wide proud smile on as he watched his daughter and his wife's special bonding time.

They got married three months after his surprising proposal at her parents' house and ten months later, baby So Hei Ryung was born. Just like her name, they hoped that she will be graceful and will bring brightness to their lives and everybody around her. Baby So Hei Ryung was now five months old and growing up beautifully.

Watching this most amazing wonderful moment, Yi Jeong vowed for the millionth time that he would give his all to these two (or more in the future) precious beings and make them the happiest.

Life as a husband and a father for him was indeed the most satisfying and contented.

T.H.E. E.N.D


End file.
